Quidditch - Two-Shots
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Hermione n'aime pas le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... Pourquoi va-t-elle jouer au poste de batteur lors d'un Match ? Pourquoi est-elle plus que douée ? Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de parie ? Dramione !
1. Début

****Two-shots :****

Hermione releva lentement la tête de son parchemin, en poussant un léger soupir. Elle replaça son écharpe, en essayant de réprimer un nouveau frisson. La bibliothèque n'était pas vraiment confortable, en cette période de l'année. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, remarquant pour la première fois un groupe de Serpentard. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en constatant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement.

 _-Pourquoi ne s'installent-ils pas dans leur salle commune ? Ils auraient plus chaud,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, avant de replacer ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

-Les gars... J'ai l'impression que Granger essaye de nous écouter...

Hermione utilisa toute sa concentration et tout son self-control, pour ne pas rougir. Elle ne voulait pas les écouter, elle voulait simplement faire une légère pause, elle voulait se divertir.

 _-Et... Peut-être que je pourrais entendre leur stratégie pour le prochain match,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je pourrais faire d'une pierre de coup..._

En effet, le petit groupe était uniquement composé des membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. C'était d'ailleurs, Drago Malefoy, le capitaine qui avait parlé.

-On s'en moque... Cette fille ne comprend rien au Quidditch, ricana Blaise Zabini.

Hermione se mordit violemment les joues, pour empêcher son fou rire de naître.

 _-Moi ? Ne rien connaître au quidditch . La bonne blague..._

Elle rédigea une phrase rapidement, avant d'attraper un livre pour simuler une lecture. Elle dégagea une nouvelle fois l'une de ses mèches, avant de froncer doucement les sourcils. Elle n'entendait plus rien.  
 _  
-Est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?_

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis elle releva rapidement la tête, pour vérifier son hypothèse. Aussitôt, ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux gris du capitaine.

-Tu ne devrais pas écoutez les discussions des gens, Granger.  
-Quoi ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu délires Malefoy... J'étais en train d'étudier... Il haussa un sourcil, en tournant la tête vers ça

Il haussa un sourcil, en tournant la tête vers sa table de travail.

-Je t'admire... murmura-t-il en souriant avec arrogance. Peu de personnes savent lire avec un livre à l'envers...  
-Oh... Euh... Tu devrais essayer... C'est un genre de stimulant pour le cerveau, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
-Oh, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête. Intéressant...

Drago s'installa rapidement à la même table qu'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre plan ?  
-Je n'écoutais pas Malefoy, dit-elle fermement. En plus, je suis nulle en Quidditch.  
-Vraiment ? En tout cas, tu es vraiment nulle en mensonge. Tu n'écoutais pas, mais tu es capable de me parler du sujet de notre discutions.

Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, en rougissant.

 _-La bourde,_ pensa-t-elle. _Oh la bourde !  
_ -Je... Je ne vous écoutais pas... C'est facile de deviner que vous parliez de Quidditch... Il n'y avait que les membres de l'équipe, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors... Je vais te dire... Nous n'avons pas de plan. Nous savons que nous allons gagner.

Hermione ria.

-Bien sûr... Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que vous jouez contre Gryffondor ?

Drago étudia rapidement le visage de la jeune femme, elle semblait sérieuse.

-Granger... Tu penses sérieusement, que ma maison ne peut pas gagner contre la tienne .  
-Absolument ! Surtout, si vous n'avez aucune préparation.  
-Tu serais prête à le parier ? demanda-t-il lentement.  
-Je... Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ?  
-Je... Gardons les gages secrets... C'est plus excitant, dit-il avant de lui tendre sa main.

Hermione n'hésita pas. En bonne Gryffondor, elle attrapa la main de Drago pour conclure l'accord.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle :****

-La poisse, marmonna Harry.

Hermione releva lentement la tête, en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Harry, Ron et Ginny venaient de s'installer près d'elle, en râlant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Nous n'avons toujours pas de remplaçant. Nous allons devoir déclarer forfait.  
-De quoi ? dit-elle avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.  
-Hermione... On t'en parle depuis deux jours ! râla Ron. Nous n'avons pas de batteur.  
-Que... Mais...

Elle tourna rapidement sa tête vers Malefoy. Il la regardait, en souriant légèrement.

 _-Il le savait, l'idiot !_ pensa-t-elle.  
-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est hors de question, qu'on abandonne ! Surtout devant Serpentard !

Les garçons froncèrent doucement les sourcils. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

-Je vais prendre le poste, déclara-t-elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je vais jouer avec vous. Je vais prendre le poste de Batteur.

Cette fois, ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione croisa lentement les bras, pour montrer sa détermination.

-Mais... Hermione... Tu ne sais même pas voler !

Elle releva lentement la tête, en pinçant doucement les lèvres.

-Je sais voler... avoua-t-elle. Je... Désolée, de vous l'avoir caché...  
-Euh... Mais... Tu as le vertige !  
-J'ai menti, grimaça-t-elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent partagés entre la colère de ses mensonges et la joie d'avoir une chance de jouer le match.

-Tu ne connais pas les règles, coupa Ron.  
-Si... Je... Je suis plutôt douée au Quidditch...  
-Quel poste ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.  
-Un peu partout, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai appris avec mon oncle.  
-Parce que tu as un oncle sorcier ?

Elle grimaça légèrement.

-Dans la famille de mon père... Ils sont tous sorciers.

Les garçons se regardèrent.

-Je veux voir ta technique de vol, ce soir. Ensuite... Je prendrais une décision.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle :****

-Tu as vu... Elle vole exactement comme... Connolly... marmonna Ron.  
-Elle est excellente, répondit simplement Harry.  
-J'arrive à comprendre maintenant... Pourquoi Malefoy avait le nez cassé... Cette fille n'a pas la force d'une mouche.

Harry lui fit un rapide signe. Hermione descendit directement, gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait tellement voler.

-Tu voles comme Connolly, dit directement Ron. Pourquoi ?  
-Je vous l'avais dit... Mon oncle m'a tout appris. Et... C'est justement lui... Mon oncle... dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu faire partie de l'équipe ? Tu es excellente !  
-Merci, Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais... Vous avez vu... En à peine dix minutes, vous avez deviné d'où venait ma technique de vol.  
-Je ne vois pas... Pourquoi tu as honte d'être sa nièce... marmonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je n'ai pas honte ! Je... J'aime être juste... Moi. Et pas la fille d'une ancienne Star ou encore la nièce d'un joueur de Quidditch et...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, en rougissant.

-Bref... Je suis prise ?

Harry acquiesça.

-On va écraser ses Serpentard.  
 _-J'espère bien,_ pensa-t-elle.


	2. Fin

****Fin :****

Drago Malfoy passa une main sur son visage, en écoutant attentivement ses amis.

-Vous rigolez ? Elle ne va pas réellement faire ça ? râla-t-il.  
-Elle va le faire, s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Je vous l'avais bien dit, Granger est complètement dingue !  
-Elle va se faire tuer, s'exclama Théodore Nott.  
-Potter doit vraiment être désespéré pour mettre une fille à ce poste, dit Blaise en secouant la tête.  
-Elle va se faire la-mi-ner, dit Pansy. Surtout, qu'elle ne sait même pas voler. Apparemment, elle a le vertige.

Drago Malfoy marmonna, avant de se lever et quitta la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules, avant de reprendre leurs discussions.

Drago marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses sourcils étaient froncés par une soudaine colère.

 _-Cette fille est une véritable idiote,_ pensa-t-il. _Je vais la tuer._

Il arriva rapidement dans la Grande Salle, sans réfléchir il se dirigea vers la table des Lions. Il attrapa violemment le bras d'Hermione, avant de la tirer en dehors de la salle.

-Devoir de préfet, marmonna-t-il.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle :****

Drago Malfoy passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, en se redressant. Il prit une douche, avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et surtout son lit, avant d'ouvrir les portes de la Salle sur Demande, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se dirigea directement vers la Grande Salle. Il observa rapidement les lieux, avant de s'installer avec ses amis.

-Par Merlin… Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Salle sur Demande. J'avais besoin de réfléchir… marmonna-t-il.  
-Pour le Quidditch ? Est-ce que tu as un plan ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Ils vont être tellement occupés par Granger… Vous pensez réellement avoir besoin d'un plan ? intervient Théodore.

Blaise ricana, alors que Drago fronçait doucement les sourcils, en regardant Hermione. Il se méfiait, elle semblait étonnamment sûre d'elle.

-En effet… Ce serait stupide pour se concentrer sur un match gagnait d'avance, chuchota-t-il.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Tu as finalement trouvé un plan ? s'inquiéta une voix.

Drago se retourna légèrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il détailla rapidement son interlocutrice. Elle portait la tenue des Gryffondor, ses cheveux étaient attachés et son sourire était confiant.

 _-Comme ce matin,_ note-t-il mentalement.  
-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du gage, que tu vas récolter.  
-Pourquoi ? Ce serait une perte de temps… Je vais gagner, dit-elle en souriant.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'as plus ton immense confiance ?  
 _-Tu ne gagneras pas, Grangie._  
-Je... Granger ne fait pas ça, supplia-t-il.

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête, en papillonnant des yeux.

-On ne va pas reprendre cette discussion...

Il releva rapidement la tête de la Gryffondor, pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-S'il te plaît... Ne fait pas ça.

Hermione détourna les yeux, en remarquant que ses cernes augmentaient l'intensité de son regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de céder.

 _-Pas cette fois,_ pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les protections du jeune homme, elles étaient enfilées à la va-vite... Dans un élan de gentillesse, Hermione les remit correctement, sans oublier de les resserrer.

-Je sais, que je vais me répéter... Mais... Apparemment, tu en as besoin... Je ne vais pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Je vais faire un match, juste un match, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
 _-Putain ! Allez, je tente le tout pour le tout !_ pensa-t-il _  
_  
Il fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de déposer l'une de ses mains sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Tu vas te faire démolir... dit-il en se penchant légèrement.  
-Attention... Je vais vraiment finir par croire, que tu tiens à moi, dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais une voix féminine le coupa.

-Hermione ? Euh... C'est bientôt l'heure de notre entrée...

Hermione tourna rapidement sa tête vers Ginny, avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

 _-Je déteste les Weasley,_ pensa-t-il. _J'y étais presque… C'est tellement injuste...  
_ -Bonne chance, dit-elle avec un dernier sourire.

Elle entendit Drago soupirer, alors qu'elle arrivait à côté de Ginny.

-Tu m'expliques ? C'était quoi cette... Hum... Proximité ?

Hermione haussa une épaule, avant d'accélérer légèrement. Ginny fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de regarder une dernière fois Malfoy. Il regardait Hermione s'éloigner, avec regret.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle :****

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny.  
-Exactement comme d'habitude. Et Coote... Ne t'occupe pas d'Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire.

L'autre batteur fronça doucement les sourcils, en acquiesçant. Quelques minutes après, l'équipe de Gryffondor arrivait sur le terrain. Le match commença directement, Hermione préféra se stabiliser pour mieux observer le commencement du match.

Les membres de l'équipe étaient déjà en train de se battre férocement, pour récupérer des points. Elle remarqua rapidement, qu'Harry avait pris de la hauteur. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, en fouillant le terrain. Elle cherchait Malfoy. Habituellement, il restait près d'Harry ou des buts de l'adversaire.

-Tu me cherches ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle sentait qu'il était en train de s'approcher.

-Tu devrais te concentrer, Malfoy.  
-Je suis concentré.  
-Non, dit-elle en le regardant enfin. Tu me colles.  
-Je te surveille.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de s'éloigner.

-On dirait que Malfoy et Granger ont compris, qu'ils devaient arrêter de discuter, dit le commentateur. Maintenant... Malfoy devrait comprendre, que le vif d'or n'est pas Granger. Décroche ton regard, mon gars !

Hermione ricana légèrement, en regardant autour d'elle. L'un des cognards se dirigeait vers Ginny. Il était encore loin, elle avait une minute ou deux pour agir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Coote, il était occupé avec Goyle et Crabbe. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en constatant qu'ils essayaient absolument de la viser, elle.

 _-Plan stupide,_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je ne tombe jamais de mon balai._

Elle regarda de nouveau vers Ginny, avant de croiser le regard de Malfoy. Il secouait légèrement la tête, en regardant le cognard qui fonçait sur Ginny. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de remonter droit sur Ginny.

-Je... Vous... Granger... balbutia le commentateur.

Le sourire d'Hermione augmenta légèrement, alors qu'elle slalomait parfaitement entre les joueurs.

-Granger vole comme une déesse, déclara Blaise en arrivant près de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On doit absolument gagner ce match, coupa Drago avec un sourire. Même si cette fille est sacrément douée.

Il détourna finalement son regard d'Hermione, pour se concentrer sur le match. Il observait avec intérêt chaque millimètre du terrain, en espérant apercevoir le vif d'or.

-Cette fille est une véritable déesse ! Regardez sa maitrise, on dirait... Mais... Bien sûr ! On dirait Connolly, lui-même !  
 _-Comme par hasard…  
_  
 ** **Ellipse temporelle :****

Hermione Granger n'arrêtait plus de sourire, les Gryffondor avaient remporté le match. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, avec Ginny.

-Je dois discuter rapidement avec Malfoy. Je reviens, dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
-Mais... Tu...

Blaise Zabini fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Granger arrive...

Ses sourcils restèrent froncés, quand il constata que son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à refouler son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? demanda-t-il.  
-Hein ? Rien... Granger, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-On avait un accord.  
-Tu as triché. Tu as été entrainé par l'un des meilleurs joueurs du monde.  
-Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Blaise.  
-D'accord, ma maitrise ressemble à Connolly, mais…  
-Granger, coupa Drago en attrapant son verre. Ne cherche pas à m'entourlouper, tu parles en dormant.

Blaise commença à s'étouffer, alors qu'Hermione rougissait de plus en plus.

-Tu me dois un gage.  
-Absolument pas, tricheuse…  
-Mauvais joueur, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-De toute manière… Je connais ton gage…  
-Quoi ?  
-J'avais le même…

Drago s'autorisa un magnifique sourire, en voyant qu'elle rougissait.

-Alors... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'accomplir ?  
-Parce que, je voulais te voir le faire… dit-il.  
-C'est toi l'homme !

Blaise fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, sans rien comprendre.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me font ?_ se demanda-t-il.  
-Tu as raison, murmura Drago.  
-Tu vas le faire ?

Il acquiesça doucement.

-Ce n'est pas un gage dérangeant… dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Il se racla la gorge, en se levant. Il regarda attentivement Hermione, avant d'attraper son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise retentirent, Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux sous le choc et Blaise avait même brisé son verre.

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

-Blaise... Pourrais-tu faire circuler cette information : " Drago Malfoy sort avec Hermione Granger, depuis plus de deux mois. "

Le Serpentard hocha doucement la tête, toujours sous le choc.

-Merci. Maintenant, je vais emmener ma chérie dans notre dortoir... Évite de rentrer trop tôt, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Drago passa son bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **Anne-chasouslik : Merci ! À bientôt !**

 **Karine : J'espère que tu n'es pas déçus, par rapport à sa tête Mdrr**

 **Lutine82 : Elle est pas vraiment sang-mêlé, c'est juste que le père a de la famille dans le monde de sorcier, enfin bref… Et mercii !**

 **Dephine03 : J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !**

 **Swangranger : J'espère que tu as aimé ! À bientôt !**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !**

 **lilirelmo : Merciii ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! À bientôt !**


End file.
